Taming You
by Miriluin
Summary: After sharing a dream, tensions rise between Leon and D. But does D only see a new pet in Leon? Takes place after Book 3. Rated M for future chapters!
1. Ch 1: Because of a Dream

_Pale shoulders, soft obsidian hair, delicate fingers… _

Leon remembered these vividly as he woke with a start.

His heart was pounding in his chest, sending blood coursing through his body. A heady blush warmed his face.

Had he really just had another dream involving the count?

The business after their little shared dream at the museum had nearly put him off sleep forever. But sudden long hours at the office drained him of any reserved stamina he may have had, and he eventually gave in to his bed. Normally an uncomfortable affair, he had found the cheap threaded sheets and nearly flat pillow a glorious resting place the night before.

_Soft breathing, a familiar laugh…_

He leapt from the bed, hurrying to the sink and immersing his face in handfuls of cold water. It had been a long week. He just wanted to get a decent night sleep.

But ever since having tea with the count that one night, he didn't think it would ever be possible again.

"_What is it that you desire?" A white hand resting on his cheek…_

"Sonofabitch!" He stormed to the kitchenette and threw a pot of coffee together. One frigid shower later he was dressed for work in his favorite American flag shirt and blue jeans, coffee in hand.

By the time he arrived at the precinct, he was in a foul mood as expected.

"Leon, what gives? You're half an hour early!" Jill chuckled as he walked past.

"Felt like doin' something different for a change. That okay with you?" he grumbled, dropping into his chair and taking a gulp from the lukewarm cup of coffee.

"Well that's fine with me, but give me some warning next time you decide to be early. Thought I'd have a heart attack!" Her laughter irked him even more.

"Yeah, fine whatever."

Jill smirked before moving off to her own cubicle.

He watched her go, admiring her figure as she went. Jill was a good looking cop, he gave her that, but she was too feisty for him. He liked a bit of fight in his women, but Jill was beyond feisty. She was just as stubborn as he was. And he didn't like to see himself in the women he dealt with.

He picked up the nearest file on his desk and flipped it open. Taking a slow sip, he reviewed the work. Nothing terribly interesting.

"Leon, buddy, you're spacing. What's your deal?" Jill set a steaming mug of coffee in front of him.

"What? I'm not spacing! I'm reading a damn file!" He grabbed the mug and took a gulp; it burned the whole way down and he found the pain from the heat gratifying and frustrating at the same time.

"Okay, look. We all know why you've been so irritable. You've avoided the pet shop for almost a week! You two must have really gotten into a bad fight. I've never known you to stay away this long." Jill was staring thoughtfully at him. He looked down into his coffee.

_A fight? _he thought. _Hardly. I just don't think I could face him right now. _He grew hot under her gaze and stood abruptly.

"Yeah. You're right. I haven't been in a while. Guess I'll go stop in for some freaking tea or something."

He heard Jill laugh as he grabbed his coat. "Oh Leon, you're so easy to read sometimes." His laughter rang through the entire station as he left.

Gazing sadly at the pile of broken china and the puddle of tea seeping over the linoleum Count D heaved a sigh. "That's the fourth cup today, Pon-chan. You really need to be more careful."

The little girl in curls and laces stuck out her tongue and then proceeded to pout. "It was T-chan's fault. He's been miserable because Leon hasn't been here to chomp and Chris always runs away when he wants to wrestle so he tried to chomp me instead!"

Rolling his eyes D issued her a broom and dustpan. "Nonetheless, that is no excuse to be breaking things. Clean this up and I'll see if I can't whip up an extra nice tea time snack for you."

Pon-chan squealed and got to work.

D smiled and went to fetch another cup. The one he pulled from the shelf had a pattern of blue flowers delicately painted over a butter cream yellow lacquer. A small reminder of the coming spring and finer weather. He was glad of the changing seasons. It meant healthier air for his animals. The cubs that had sprung from his and Leon's dream were going to be well taken care of. A foster mother was already set up, and she was eager to nurse. She was an excellent choice and he had no doubt that she would teach them the ways of the wild.

Leon's offer to take them to the zoo surfaced in his thoughts and he frowned. There was the problem with his detective. He didn't understand.

Leon thought that since they were technically extinct, they would make millions off them.

But they would never last in a cage. They were too young. He didn't want to think of them behind bars, people gawping at them as they mewled for a mother and the chance to hunt in the open.

The thought made him shudder. No, they would stay with their new mother and grow up to be proper hunters without human interference.

He would never convince Leon that it was the only way they would live their lives. He sighed again and busied himself making a new pot of tea.

It was better that Leon avoid the shop. He doubted he could talk to him about the situation, or any situation for that matter. He was aware of the tension between himself and the gusty cop, but he had no idea what it meant or where it came from. He enjoyed the time they spent together, and genuinely felt amused whenever Leon was around. He was great for a laugh and his American etiquette, though vulgar, was almost a part of his nature. It's what gave him that garish charm. He had felt similarly attached before, when acquiring T-chan. Was it a simple matter of affection for a new pet?

He chuckled as he put the kettle on. What sort of animal would Leon become? Something loud, and would certainly have teeth. His smile faded.

"I shouldn't let him get to me," he murmured with a sigh, and shook his head. "If I get any more attached, I may have to keep him."

He laughed at the notion of taming Leon and set about making afternoon tea.


	2. Ch 2: An Apology and Cake

"Hello? Anyone home?" Leon unceremoniously trudged into the pet shop, toting a rather pricey cake in one hand. Liebling, the German bakery down the street, was known for their rich, chocolaty confections. He made sure to get one piled high with almonds and strawberries.

If he was going to make an appearance, and maybe attempt an apology, he wanted to be prepared.

The shop was quiet. He wondered if he had come too late. There were no animals in the large, chintzy foyer. The plush couch that T-chan loved to lie in wait on was deserted. The few antique clocks that hung on the walls all clicked in unison. Eight o'clock.

Rather than unnerve him like most clocks tended to do, they set him at ease. It was natural, expected of the place. Time outside the pet shop was rushed and wasted. The air inside was always languid and soothing. The clicking wasn't ominous, just comforting.

As he sat down, D emerged from a back room.

"Ah, detective. I thought I heard you come in. Welcome back," he said with his usual smooth demeanor.

"Hey, uh, yeah. Been a while," he grunted. He toed the box on the low coffee table. "Brought you a present."

D looked simply delighted at the sight of the exquisite L adorning the top of the cream colored box.

"From Liebling! Oh how wonderful! But you shouldn't have. Would you like tea? You look a little worn out." As usual, when presented with a gift of sweets, D was all aflutter.

"Yeah, I would have been here earlier but I had to chase a guy down a few blocks away and take him in. Little prick thought he could pickpocket on a deserted sidewalk. His bad luck I'm a cop," he snorted, lighting a cigarette.

"Sounds very tiresome," he replied, though Leon couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. "I'll be back. Please make yourself comfortable."

When he disappeared into the small kitchen area, Leon leaned back into the cushions. The familiar scents of animal musk and incense were heavy in the air. The few months he had been frequenting the shop, he had never seen an open window. Which was to be expected considering the shop was sandwiched between two other businesses. He didn't really mind.

The streets outside were crowded, noisy, and dismal. L.A.'s china town wasn't the best of places, but the pet shop gave him a great place to relax. Though he hated to admit it.

D came back with the tea, smiling.

"If I remember correctly, you're partial to plum black tea. It's not as strong as the others. Plus I kept yours black, no sugar added!" He set a cup in front of him. "I also felt it would go good with this wonderful cake."

Leon accepted the plate with the generous slice of cake on it, but waited to eat until he had seen D take a bite.

His eyes closed happily, lips tipped in a delighted smile. Smug and pleased, Leon dug in.

It really was good. Right up to D's standards. The cake itself was soft, the frosting perfectly even and smooth. The strawberries were fresh and of the best quality, not like the ones Leon ended up buying. The almonds were enjoyably crunchy.

"You have a marvelous eye for sweets, detective. But...I have a feeling you have an ulterior motive behind this cake." D watched him over his plate, like a cat eying a potential threat.

Leon cleared his throat. "Well, yeah. I mean, after that dream and shit, I thought I shouldn't have avoided the place. Should 'a kept my cool." Apologizing was difficult. He hated how the count just watched him. But he seemed puzzled, not patronizing.

"I don't know what you mean," he replied finally.

"Those cats, from the dream! You kept them right?" He wanted to somehow show the count that he cared, that he wasn't some heartless asshole. Which confused him, because he thought that's what he was himself.

D's eyes narrowed. "Yes I kept them. They're with a foster mother now, and they're doing quite well."

"I'm glad. I...I said some pretty dumb shit and y'know, didn't mean much of it. Money doesn't matter in this case. As long as they're taken care of." He stumbled his way through it. But he had said it. And he was glad he did.

The range of emotions on D's normally stony face were more than enough of a reward. Shock, caution, and then pure joy when he realized Leon was telling the truth.

"Detective..."

"Please. Call me Leon. I've said it before," he insisted. "Detective sounds so fucking formal."

"Leon, then."

Well, maybe that was mistake. D intoned his name with a lovely little purr that made his hair stand on end. What was his problem? It wasn't like he was anything special. But he still felt color rise in his cheeks.

"Just trying to show you we Americans aren't all bad," he said loudly.

D chuckled. Then gave him quite a serious look. "You've taught me a lot Leon. You know, under all that crude vulgarity, you're a sweet man. I wish you would let that shine through."

"And I wish you'd act like a fucking man more, Jesus!" He sulked into his tea cup. The count sure knew how to get under his skin.

"Oh come now. I was paying you a compliment! Let's not fight after not having seen each other in so long," he pleaded as Leon stood to go.

"I'm not fighting with you. Quit acting like a damn broad. It's just late and I should be going. And calm down," he added. "I'll be back tomorrow."

D stood as well, worrying his hands. "I just don't want to leave on a sour note," he said softly.

Leon sighed. "What do you want from me? A hug?" He jokingly threw his arms out.

"How delightful of you to offer, my dear detective!" D laughed, and before Leon could protest he had put his arms around him.

"Christ D!" he exclaimed.

Leon didn't like it, but then again, he did. He had just been kidding, hadn't he? The smell of the shop was heavy around him, and he realized D smelled just as sweet. His hair was smooth and smelled of peaches. The robe he wore was soft.

"You're such a comfort to me Leon," D whispered. "I always feel so happy when you're around."

He felt flustered. Awkward in his own skin.

"That's dumb," he managed. Inside though, he felt he had gained a small victory. "But I guess I feel the same."

D looked up at him. "You do? But I thought you didn't like me." He was wearing almost half a petulant pout.

Not daring to look him in the eyes, he struggled for an answer. Finally he gave up and made eye contact. The count really was a looker. Both handsome and beautiful. The perfect yin and yang. There was so much hatred for humans, yet so much passion for animals and the simple things in life…it would be hard not to appreciate someone like him.

"I like you quite a bit," he said finally. His voice sounded hoarse to his own ears.

He realized D was gaping at him, and that his arms had fallen from his shoulders. "Detective…you're not acting like yourself tonight. Is everything alright?"

Leon's head was swimming. Was everything alright? How did he usually act? Was he still hugging D? Yes, his arms were still about the count's waist. He let go, stumbling away.

"I don't know. I love it here but seriously, I feel like my thoughts get voodoo worked on them or some shit. I gotta go." He whirled and bolted up the stairs.

"Leon!" He heard him call, but was already out on the street, breathing in the humid air and normal, human smells of the night. He had no reason to be so worked up. It was just D. He had only wanted to make good with the count, to ease his guilt of someday arresting him for all the illegal activities he was up to.

But he had missed him. Him and that damn shop. And he knew, when he got home, that night he would be visited by the same dream he had over and over.

_Soft sighs. A deep harmonious laugh. Pale skin, obsidian hair…Leon gazed up at the person perched above him, feeling his heart beat wildly in his chest. A laugh still on his lips, D leaned down to press them to Leon's, his cool hands sliding down Leon's bare chest. His lips were sweet and as chilled as ice. 'What is your deepest desire?' _

Leon jerked awake, D's voice still ringing in his ears.

Blearily looking at the clock, he groaned. It was four am. He flumped down onto his bed and stared at the naked women winking at him from his ceiling. For some reason, he found her grotesque, and rolled to instead look out the window, to the sky above, and wondered just what the hell was happening to him.

_**Hello all, and thanks very much for reading. I hope you've enjoyed things thus far, even though they're only warming up. I had wanted to say something in my first chapter, but better late than never I suppose! **_

_**Pet Shop of Horrors has been my favorite manga for quite a long time, D and Leon quickly becoming my favorite of love/hate couples. There is so much between them! I of course take no credit for anything belonging to Matsuri Akino.**_

_**I think this story will become a weekly post, perhaps to be updated sometime between Monday and Tuesday. If I'm feeling gracious or complete a chapter ahead of time, I will of course post it. **_

_**Thank you again for reading, and please review me kindly. (Though I will never object to honest, helpful criticism.) **_

_**~M**_


	3. Ch 3: Nearly Hooked

D bit his lip and sighed.

What had come over Leon last night? He hadn't acted like his typical, vulgar self. He was actually listening to D's opinions, actually agreeing with what he was suggesting as far as the animals went, which was quite a shock. Leon often had it out for D and his animals. He was determined to bust him for illicit activities. Granted, he may be guilty of some of them, but who would tell?

And to top it off, Leon had actually embraced him. Typically when he got close, the man would shy away and throw up all sorts of barriers. What had happened?

It was different, but D wasn't completely against it. It was almost as if he had gained a small victory over the cop. If he kept it up, Leon may just as well become a new addition to his play mates.

Slipping out of his bedtime robe, he immersed himself in the hot water of his morning bath. It took a lot of morning meditation to maintain his composure during the day. A bath filled with clear water and the most refreshing of imported minerals helped keep his skin healthy and clean.

He would review the previous night's dreams while he soaked. He had gotten a restful sleep, considering he had only been woken up six times by various animals clamoring for attention.

He had braced himself for detective dreams, but surprisingly was only visited by the usual spirits of lost kindred. They were dreams of old, flowing through his mind, and he cherished each one, though he was a bit upset that he had nothing to show as far as the present day went. It had been most confusing, and he had hoped for a bit of clarity as to what he should do about the detective and his charmingly meddlesome ways.

After his bath he would lounge about in his towels and take care of his nails. He was allowed a few guilty pleasures, and maintaining his appearance was a big deal in his eyes. Like felines all over the world, grooming was an important part of life, ensuring good health and an upstanding reputation. And in their cases, a better chance at being taken into a home.

D paused in the act of combing his hair. Was he looking to be taken in? And by whom? Leon?

What a ridiculous notion.

He looked in the mirror. Hair still damp, he looked rather small, and maybe just a little bit timid. He wasn't smiling. He never needed to when he was alone. As far as he was concerned, his smile was just another business practice.

It certainly threw Leon for a loop whenever he directed it his way. He could tame the detective if he wanted to.

Now that he was aware of Leon's feelings though, he wasn't sure what to make of them. Or what to do about them.

The doorbell chimed. He hurried to get dressed, realizing he had spent much too long in the bath and that Pon-chan must have opened for him at the usual time. He heard voices and nervous laughter, that of a child's.

Once dressed in a plum colored robe with silver trim and gardenias blossoming across it, he hurried out and greeted the customer.

A small boy, with sandy hair and bright eyes, was nervously petting T-chan, while Pon-chan chattered away at him.

The boy shyly showed him a handful of dollars, and said he was looking to buy a goldfish. He was beaming now that another human had showed up, and excitedly told D how his papa had given him the money because of his excellent grades. He would learn responsibility through his pet.

Admirable, D though. Some families had the right ideas when it came to raising their young. This boy was no spoiled whelp. He would grow into a fine, upstanding citizen, so long as he took good care of his fish.

D helped him pick out an especially frisky one from a tank in one of the back rooms.

"He'll need food at least twice a day. And don't forget to clean the bowl. Once a month should do for this little guy," he explained, giving him the fish and all the care advice he would need. What food to buy, how to clean the bowl, and to keep him out of harm's way.

The boy paid close attention the entire time, a firm look on his face.

D waved him away as he carefully left the shop with his precious new friend.

"You sure are in a good mood today," T-chan said from where he was lounging on the sofa.

"And what's not to be happy about? A lovely sale like that first thing in the morning? I hope the rest of the day is as profitable," he replied with a smile.

They dined on the leftover cake Leon had brought, as well as some wonderful lemon and blueberry parfaits from Belicimo, a fabulous sweets and candy shop over in Little Italy, as well as an assortment of fruit tarts and a freshly brewed pot of imported black lychee tea.

He spent the afternoon tending to his lioness, who had sprained a paw in play with her king. There were a few reptiles that were experiencing difficulty shedding. He had Nissa, the boa queen, assist him with their skins.

It was a delightful way to catch up with their end of things. He loved each one of his animals dearly, and severely monitored each customer that came in, to make sure they were going to a good home.

A few more customers came in that day, though he turned one woman away almost immediately.

Beautiful, elegant; she had reeked with malicious intent the moment her stiletto heels hit the floor. She looked around, a rather hungry look in her eyes.

"I was told about your shop. How you have animals that one couldn't find in a normal pet store," she said, her voice curt and nasal.

"That is correct," he said with a small bow, aware that T-chan was growling.

"I am looking for a rather large cat. Something along the lines of a jaguar. Or cougar."

He eyed the sleek, jet black fur that lined her coat. "I'm sorry madam, but I will be unable to satisfy your request."

Her eyes flashed. "I am a potential customer, and you would refuse me?" Her voice hissed from behind her teeth.

"I am afraid so. Currently I have nothing of interest to you," he said frostily.

She let out a complete hiss. "Then what about-"

"Hey counts, what's with all the noise?"

His heart picked up a bit. "Why, Detective Orcot! What a pleasant surprise! How nice of you to drop by!"

The woman stiffened. Leon gave her a wide grin as he moved passed her in the doorway. "Well hello. What's a girl like you doing in a pla-"

Furiously she batted him in the face with her handbag and stormed out.

Leon cussed her as she went, but D only giggled.

"Yeah hi to you too," he grumbled. "So who was she? A customer?"

"Hardly," D sniffed, sitting down. A moment of peace with his detective would make a nice lunch. "She had intentions for my animals that I did not agree with, so I simply could not sell to her."

"She was smokin' hot though."

D rolled his eyes. "Care for a sandwich? We were just about to have lunch." He held up a plate that he had made.

Leon nabbed one and threw himself next to T-chan, chomping down on it. As he chomped, so did T-chan.

"Yeeow!" He jumped up, jamming the sandwich down onto the animal's face. He snarled and they fell to wrestling.

Leon was vocal as usual. "Damn thing! Get off me! God dammit, get-!" he shouted, struggling to keep the animal's fangs away from his face.

D watched, sipping his tea and chuckling. "You two are always good sport. Go on T-chan, work up a healthy appetite."

T-chan finally released the detective and ran off to lick his wounds and enjoy his lunch. D knew he enjoyed a good scrap with Leon, who always gave him what he got.

Leon's face bloomed with color as he took another sandwich. "Yeah whatever. Why don't you keep your stupid animals off me?"

"I can't help it that you're an animal magnet."

"I'd rather be a chick magnet any day."

"A chick is an animal, Leon."

"You idiot. I meant women."

"How curious. Women don't resemble chicks in the slightest. Not nearly as interesting."

Leon had his mouth full so he could only scowl.

"Does this mean you'll be visiting here regularly again?" he asked lightly.

"I don't see why not. Weren't you listening when I said I like it here?"

He had put up a crude barrier again. How could he break through it?

Leon stubbed out his cigarette and stood. "Well, gotta get going. I'll see ya later."

Something made D's heart skip. "So soon? But you've just gotten here, and we haven't even had dessert!"

"Yeah, I only came here on my break. Gotta get going. I'm the only one on patrol tonight. Besides I can't eat sugar every day like you can and still look so…" He trailed off, sending D a look.

"Well, will you stop by later?" The sudden idea that he wouldn't be around made him a little disappointed. After all it was the most fun playing with him.

"Don't think so. The boss wants me to stay active tonight. Thinks something might go down. He's usually on the money."

D got up and followed him to the door. "Well, you had better bring me a treat tomorrow then." He made sure to purse his lips like he saw all the women do when they wanted something. If he was going to tame Leon, he needed to play at it a little.

He blushed. "We'll see, alright? I'm not made of money," he exclaimed.

D returned the smile, then edged in closer. "I'm very happy you've started coming back here. I did miss your company," he said, placing a hand on the other man's chest.

"Y-you're bein' awfully touchy D. What gives?" he stammered, backing up into the wall.

He finally understood. This was simple, a game of cat and mouse. If D won, Leon would submit. That was a common game his pets would play with one another. The weakest lost, and gave dominance over to the winner.

And he was certain that Leon was going to be fun, amusing prey.

"Nothing gives, my dear detective," he crooned, straightening Leon's collar, running his nails delicately over his shoulders. "I just enjoy your company. Is that wrong?"

Leon stammered and turned a becoming shade of pink. "Wh-what the hell? You've said that already. No need to get up in my space!"

D smirked; he was such a simpleton. "You didn't seem to mind last night."

"That was, well dammit I don't know! Fuck!" He looked as if he were about to make a bolt for it.

"Detective, calm down. You look so tense." He set his hands to massage his shoulders.

"Now, look. I..." He trailed off, his shoulders unknotting. "Dammit D." He grumbled, but he was definitely enjoying it. D wondered when the last time the detective had received such attention could have been.

D slid his arms around Leon's neck. "Relax Leon, I mean no harm. After all, you're my dear detective."

He was abruptly up against Leon's body, with the cop burying his head in his neck.

"I'm going insane," Leon whispered. "And I think it's your fault."

Wrapping his arms about his neck, D grinned. "I have no idea what you mean Leon." He pulled back, forcing Leon to lift his head. His entire face was aflame. D could feel his heart beating against his rib cage. His anxiety and turmoil of emotions would have quite upset his animals, had he not planned ahead and put them away.

"You know damn well what I mean." His voice was hardly audible. "You're always on my mind. You and this shop. It's like I've become addicted. I've done stupid shit before, but I've never been obsessed over someone."

"I'm flattered," he said softly. He had no idea it was going to be this easy. He leaned a little closer, intent on capturing his prey with one, sweet hook.

A loud, raucous noise startled him. Leon's phone was screaming at him. Staggered, D backed away as Leon shakily answered.

"Yeah, hi boss. What? Okay I'm on my way." He hung up and gave D almost an apologetic look. "Break in. Gotta go. Uh..."

"I insist you visit me tomorrow. Perhaps when you get out of work," D said, his face set in its normal smile.

"Sure, yeah." He shook his head. "If I'm not too tired," he added.

D touched his arm tenderly. "You're more than welcome to relax here."

Leon said nothing, but was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Were you really going to kiss that man thing?" T-chan's voice sounded from the back of the room.

D turned and smiled at his beloved pet. Sitting down, he allowed T-chan to crawl into his lap, resting his head so D could stroke his horns.

"I am always willing to do what is necessary to acquire what I want," he replied. And this time, what he wanted had walked right into his arms.

**_Well look at that! Ready and up early. Woo! Look at D go. But really, who's to say Leon won't work him over?_**

**_I hope you've enjoyed the latest chapter. I'm thinking things will heat up quite shortly. It is rated M after all for a reason. _**

**_Please review! I know it's asked of often and may even sound boorish, but I enjoy feedback. What if it's my life source? I'd be pretty lame. Glad it isn't. But still, it is always appreciated. _**

**_~M _**


	4. Ch 4: The Best Chocolate Is Bittersweet

Leon didn't know what possessed him, but he showed up at the pet shop after work, dressed in his best clothes, which were nothing more than a pair of black slacks and a white button up, and asked the count out to dinner.

A bit confused but delighted nonetheless, D took less than half an hour to get ready, close the shop, and give detailed instructions to his animals about his departure.

Maybe he just wanted to have a nice evening out, but Leon suspected the count had other reasons for wanting to be in public with Leon that night. The same reasons he figured he was asking him.

It was a test.

To see how they reacted to each other in a setting other than the shop, where the incense didn't burn, and where people thronged about them. A normal, public setting. It would be easy to ascertain D's feelings in a restaurant.

Leon was careful to take him to a vegetarian place, the same one where he met the butcher chef. He hadn't wanted to go anywhere near the place again, but he knew D loved the food, and he would be able to eat without worrying about the flavor. He already knew that any dish put in front of him made of vegetables would taste just as good as if it were made of meat.

D looked pleased that they were visiting one of his favorites. "But Leon, I thought you were a meat eater?" he asked, turning his face up to him. It was strange, but he was a bit taller than the count, which made him feel as if he had some sort of masculine advantage over him.

"Sure am. But I'm treating you and it's the proper thing to do right?" He told the waiter their reservation and they were taken to their table. Not D's usual, but one right in the middle of the restaurant.

"Oh what a lovely view we'll have. I've always wanted to sit in the middle, but I never had the courage to do it by myself," D laughed.

Leon could see the appeal. The farthest wall was decorated in a beautiful mural of a sprawling Asian country side. The trees were in full bloom, covering the wall in lush hues of green and in some areas pink, where the cherry blossoms were falling onto the intricately painted walkway that led to a small shrine.

To their left was the large fountain by the door that was as ornate as it was lit up. Stone koi were twisting in midair, caught on a stone wave. The water spouted from the fishes mouth in lovely arcs before falling into the pool at the bottom.

Their right side was appealing due to the small shrine set up on a raised platform, sumptuously decorated to honor some sort of god. And behind them was the bustle of the kitchen and general flurry of activity.

"Well we're gonna have a lot to look at for sure," he muttered.

They sat and their waitress brought them a pot of jasmine tea, giving Leon a very interested look that he hardly reciprocated.

"My name's Lita, can I take your orders now or do you need a moment?"

He looked over at D who had closed his menu. "Two of what he's having." He looked briefly at the menu. "And an order of these dumplings. Oh and one of those," he said, pointing at the picture of what he had thought was a chicken the last time they had visited.

"Sounds great! It'll be out shortly," she said in a too-perky voice to have been working an eight hour shift before flouncing away.

"My, she had eyes for you," D said with a little chuckle.

"Well she can keep her peepers in her head where they belong," he grumbled.

"Is something the matter with her?"

He sipped his tea, thinking about it. What was wrong with her? She was cute, brunette, the way he liked them, not natural though and that was a turn off. He hated the way they smelled after they just dyed their hair. Really got him out of the mood fast. She also had a great body, which was always a perk. For some reason though, women had been getting on his nerves lately. Even Jill, and he could normally tolerate her the best out of all of them.

"She's just fake. Too damn perky. Can't stand it," he said finally.

"I see."

They were silent for a while. Then their food arrived and they were preoccupied with that. It was all delicious. The dumplings were made with vegetables and firm tofu, the chicken was actually a specific root that looked and tasted exactly like roast chicken. D had ordered a dish with rice, vegetables and noodles, and Leon found it exceptional.

"Thank you for bringing me here," D said softly after they had eaten enough to stave off hunger. "It's quite a welcome change."

"Hey I figure it's the least I can do since you say you're always putting up with me."

D sent him a smile that reached his eyes, something it normally didn't do. "I'd hardly say that anymore. I find your presence quite welcome."

Leon blushed. "I need to ask you something," he said, cutting to the chase. "Something about that incense. Does it give you strange dreams?"

The count looked shocked; he set down his chopsticks rather quickly. "Well that depends," he said slowly. "What sort of dreams have you been having?"

"I didn't say I was having any," he said quickly. At D's arched eyebrow he added, "Dreams about other people maybe. Or nightmares. About the past."

"Those sound like common occurrences to me," he replied simply.

"No, no. I've never had dreams like this. These are too goddamn real. I...I wake up thinking what I've dreamed is real."

D twirled some noodles and popped them into his mouth. "I think then, you might be drinking too much coffee. Maybe not enough tea?" he inquired when he had finished his mouthful.

"Dammit D stop making jokes, I'm trying to be serious," Leon groaned.

"And so am I. Remember how I told you the first time we met that you needed a bird? I was completely serious then. You should take what I say seriously, Leon. I always have such words of wisdom to bestow upon people."

He rolled his eyes. Sometimes he could get carried away with the sound of his own voice. "Yeah whatever. I'll switch to tea. Got any other pearls of wisdom?"

"You really should talk more."

"You're the one telling me I talk too much!" he exclaimed.

"I meant about your feelings. You seem to come to my shop harboring a lot of emotions you haven't let anyone else see. I'm an excellent reader of such things. I do take care of many different kinds of animals. And I find myself taking care of you an awful lot too. So I think I know how you act when it comes to a few different situations."

"Like what?" Leon scoffed, stuffing a dumpling in his mouth. The ginger and soy made his mouth water even though he was chewing. The chefs really knew how to make good food. He would definitely have to start frequenting the place. Maybe even take the count out more. It was affordable, even on his paycheck.

He tuned back in when D started talking again.

"I know when you're angry. Or when something is weighing heavily on your mind. And I know what will make you laugh when you're upset. It's very easy." He stole the dumpling that Leon had just picked up and put it in his mouth with a tiny smirk.

"Pff, you do not," he countered, though he felt himself smiling.

"Well, I am stuffed. Would you like to wrap this up and come back to the shop for some cake?"

"Oh, you didn't want to get anything here?" That was a surprise.

For some reason, D blushed and looked down at his empty plate. "Ah, well, I just thought perhaps dessert could be served with your American coffee. Just this one last time, before you switch to tea."

Suspicious, but full and desiring nothing more than a smoke and a cup of Joe, Leon agreed. He paid the bill, left a decent but not flattering tip, and got out before Lita could track him down.

Back at the shop, D set the coffee to brewing and brought out a delicious looking custard pie topped with whipped cream, bananas and walnuts. "Doesn't this look divine?"

"Looks like it's gonna give you cavities," Leon said, lighting up a cigarette and taking a long drag. "But yeah, it does look good. Cut me a slice."

D did as he asked and watched him chow it down as he ate his own generous slice. "Well? I remember you liking the custard I had a while back and thought you might like this one. It's less sweet, don't you think?"

"Mm, like that tapioca. Thanks, that was...thoughtful." Leon set down the half eaten slice. "D, what gives? And don't give me that I don't know what you're talking about bull shit. Something's up, and I want to know what it is." His voice came out more harsh than he had intended, but it seemed to do the trick.

D paused mid bite, then set his down as well with a small sigh. "Leon, I don't know how to tell you this..."

"You ARE selling drugs!" he exclaimed, leaping up. "Is this a confession? Are you trafficking children to perverted old men?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Leon, no. Sit down. You know I don't do all of that. Please. I sell hopes and dreams."

Leon threw himself back down onto the couch, less interested. "So if you're not confessing to your crimes, what are you confessing?"

D remained silent for a while. It got to the point where Leon wondered if he really had been about to admit to his crimes and backed out.

"I mean if you really don't want to tell me..." He trailed off when he stood.

"I forgot your coffee." He moved off to the kitchen. Curious, Leon stood and followed him.

"What the hell?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

D was pouring the coffee, some unfathomable emotion on his face. When he turned, Leon was surprised. He looked almost sad.

"I..." He bit his lip. Something Leon found incredibly interesting. "I really don't know how to tell you."

He reached out and took the coffee pot from him and set it on the counter. "D."

D looked down at the ground. "It's...complicated, because I never thought I could feel this way. Especially not about...well, a species that I never thought I would understand. But..." He reached out and put his hands on Leon's chest. They were delicate hands, with long nails and clear skin, cool to the touch.

"S-species?" he stammered.

"Humans," he murmured, finally looking up at him. "After that dream you and I shared, we became somehow connected. You understand me, and I understand you. I wasn't lying when I said I could tell when you're sad, or if something is on your mind. I can even tell that you haven't been sleeping well. And you've started to understand what my animals need, and that I'm not the bad person you think I am. Isn't that true?"

Leon blushed. How had he known? He had tried to make a pretense of keeping up with his investigation, but if D was telling the truth, he would have known his heart wasn't in it. Some part of him didn't want D to be what he thought he was. He just wanted him to be a regular shop keeper with some strange ways of doing business. He couldn't comprehend just what he used, but he was so sure the dream they had shared had been real. The knowledge D had imparted to him that night had stayed with him ever since, and was the reason he had been dreaming of nights spent with him in his arms. He was closer to the man standing before him than he had ever been with anyone. And he wasn't sure he was displeased at that fact.

He was aware of D waiting for his answer. He decided to give it to him the way he had wanted to for a while.

Before he could second guess himself, he slid his arms around D's waist, pulled him up on his tip toes, and kissed him right on the lips.

He must have taken him by surprise. His hands fluttered on his chest, and he made a tiny noise in the back of his throat.

It was the gentlest he had ever kissed someone, he thought as he pulled away to look at D. Usually by the time he got a girl to his apartment, being cute was the farthest thing from their minds.

"Sorry," he said, his voice quiet. "Wait. No I'm not."

D laughed a little breathlessly. "Well...my. I wasn't expecting that from you, detective."

"Didn't I tell you to call me Leon?"

"Sorry." The light of mischief danced in his dual colored eyes. He leaned up, once again on tip toe, though this time by choice, and put his lips nearly on top of his. "Leon."

The vibrations from D's voice got his knees weak. He captured D's face in his hands and pressed his lips once again to his. D kissed him back, with an eagerness that made him feel dizzy. He leaned a little too far forward and stumbled, so that D ended up mashed between him and the counter. He put out a hand to steady himself and it knocked into the coffee pot.

"Don't spill the coffee," D pulled away to warn him.

"Not my biggest concern right now," he muttered, putting his hands back on D's waist and moving to kiss him again. And that time he didn't let up, going in for kiss after kiss.

Living the best part of his dream, the moment before he woke up, Leon reveled in how D's lips felt. Just as soft and as cool as he had imagined. Though they soon warmed to him, opening with a gasp as his tongue gently touched them. He had no clue what D might enjoy, so he tried everything, exuberant at the chance to be explorative. He slid his tongue over his, enjoying how very much like dessert he tasted and ran it over his tiny, sharp teeth. But the best reaction came when he nipped at his bottom lip, capturing it between his teeth. D gasped and his hands flew up to clutch Leon's hair. When he let go, D looked startled and more than a little aroused.

"How primal," he breathed. "I had no idea how strong your teeth were. And...and you don't taste at all like cigarettes."

"Tried to cut back," he replied, running his nose over D's white neck. "Been eating sunflower seeds instead."

"You do taste salty," D laughed. "But also...very healthy."

"Hm, how romantic," Leon chuckled, pressing a kiss to his throat. D made another small noise, this time akin to a kittens mew. Nipping, he flicked his tongue at the quickened pulse that beat at his neck. D moaned that time and tightened his grip, pulling Leon right against him. It was different to find D in a mood other than pensive, but he was all for it as he felt what his actions were doing beneath his quaint robe.

"Knew you were a man. Just took a bit of teasing to coax it out of you," Leon chuckled.

"L-Leon that's embarrassing," he stammered, averting his eyes shyly.

"How can you say that when you've had your hands all over me?" he chuckled, moving the count's hands to his chest.

"I can't deny you're a wonderful example of a man," he murmured, running those incredibly sharp nails down to prick at Leon's stomach.

He was already feeling dizzy with desire, but remembering just how sharp those nails were when they cut through his shirt on Christmas didn't make him angry, just more aroused. "You're not too bad yourself you know. I know I make fun of them, but these robes make you look fantastic." He didn't give D time to do anything more than blush before he pounced him again. Desire in full gear, he pushed their hips together, one hand pulling his head back, the other moving the collar of D's robe so he could very easily bite him.

D cried out, squirming against him. Leon was afraid he had made some dire mistake, but D only receded into making mewing noises again. He laughed. "Love it when I nail stuff that makes you so vocal."

D was a quivering mess in his arms, and he was seriously enjoying it.

"I...I had no idea you would kiss me first," D admitted, running his fingers a bit shakily through Leon's hair. It felt incredible. His long nails massaged his scalp; he was glad he had showered that morning.

"Yeah well neither did I. Wait, first?" He pulled back to look at him, his desire quickly cooling.

D was giving him a smile that he had seen before. It was closer to a smirk, and had predator written all over it.

"Christ," he said, realization hitting him hard. "This is just a game to you."

For his credit, D did look shocked that he had figured him out.

"What? What do you mean?"

Leon pushed away, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head. "This is just a game to you. I'm some kind of...prey, for you, aren't I? Sure, because I want to put you behind bars, you're trying to do the same to me first. I get it."

He felt...hurt. Let down. He had genuinely started to care about D. And hell, he had kissed him. A lot. Wanted to do more to him. That meant something. A whole shit ton of something.

"Leon, no, that's not it at all," he insisted, putting a hand out to touch his arm. Leon jerked back and turned.

"I really think that's all there fucking is," he said bitterly. "I'm not a goddamn animal. You can't try to tame me like a monkey.

There was no response from behind. He took that as consent and chuckled. "You're good at what you do, D. You nearly had me." He turned to give him one last look. To his surprise, D wasn't wearing a smirk. Or a devious smile. He looked...crushed.

"I didn't mean it that way," he said softly.

"That's still not a denial," he replied just as softly.

D looked at the floor.

"I'll see you around, Count."

Leon left the shop, closing the door quietly, making sure not to disturb any of the animals. He figured it was the last decent thing he could do for D, since he didn't ever plan on stepping foot in the pet shop again.

* * *

_**Apologies for the long delay. But vacations happen. And also embarrassed, having-man-reactions D was difficult to channel. Here, take it! The beginnings of what was promised with the M rating. Bets on who dominates, anyone? Reviews welcomed and delightfully read. You're all wonderful. I'm glad to see that their relationship is coming across as the best of both worlds like I imagined it would be. **_

**_~M _**


	5. Ch 5: Out of The Frying Pan

Leon didn't go back to the pet shop for weeks. He kept true to his thoughts and stayed away. It wasn't hard. The count never came looking for him, and he never found a reason to go to China Town. Jill reassigned anything that happened in that section to other detectives. She was a pain in the ass but she pulled through most of the time.

And he found his head clearing. The longer he stayed away, the less irritated he felt, the more he felt like he had dodged a bullet. What would have happened to him if he had allowed D to snare him? Would he have ended up as his own personal slave, or would D have sold him to the highest bidder and have him shipped off to some tiny, untraceable continent? He was glad he wouldn't find out. He had known D was an excellent predator. He always got what he wanted. But he never thought he would turn his sights to a human.

Maybe he was trafficking after all. It wouldn't surprise Leon at all; the count always seemed to be involved in as many human cases as he was animal ones. And not a single one had turned out for the better.

In that way, Leon was glad he halted things in their tracks. Now, D was none of his concern. Had quit the count cold turkey. Of course he was back up to nearly a pack a day. The cheap stuff though, packed with what tasted like grass more than anything. It helped, and that was what mattered. Smoking relieved the pressure he felt whenever he thought about the night he almost gave in.

Whenever those thoughts crossed his mind, or any thought of the count at all, he would light up. Probably because he knew deep down the count wouldn't approve, and maybe a superstitious part of him figured with all the nicotine in his system the count wouldn't be able to find him.

It was a dirty habit, and he tried his best to ignore the glares he'd get from his coworkers, but he knew he'd have to find another outlet. His free time was taken up with nothing more than ridiculous amounts of porn and television.

Jill had suggested reading, but he turned that down with a laugh.

"I'd rather go drinking. There's a lot more interesting shit out in the real world than anything anyone has written down on paper," he snorted.

"Clearly you're going to some messed up bars then," she had shot.

He didn't correct her, but he hadn't been out drinking since the pet shop either. There were a lot of things he didn't do, and a few things he never thought he'd find himself doing. To make up for the amount of smoking he was doing, he told himself he could look classy doing it. He started to buy nicer clothes, got his hair cut. He even went so far as to spend his weekend off washing the walls of his apartment and cleaning up the place.

The biggest shock was how happy he was with the end result. His place was respectable, and he himself was not too bad either. The thought pleased him. If D could see him, he was sure it'd be a heart stopper for the count. After all, he had only seen Leon as a filthy American. Perhaps if he had stayed, the count would have attempted to change him himself.

Realizing he was dwelling on D again, he went to grab his cigarettes. Just as he did, his phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Leon, get down here. It's urgent," was all the chief said before he hung up.

Grabbing his gun and coat he bolted for the station. His apartment was only a block away; he ran it faster than any vehicle could get him there.

"What's the matter?" he shouted as he burst into the precinct.

Jill met him with a pale face. "You're not going to like this..."

His heart hammered as he approached the chief's office. It was D. It had to be D. He had finally come to look for him, and to play some stupid bullshit crying game. Try to get him back.

It wasn't going to work.

He smashed open the door. "I don't give a flying fuck what you have to say for yourself, the answer is-"

"Leon! Would you shut your mouth for two goddamn seconds? And don't come barging in here, I'm your chief!" The man hollered, his normally chocolate skin taking on a reddish hue of anger and embarrassment.

Sitting in the chair in front of his desk was a woman.

Her richly colored brown hair was held in a clip away from her face, showing off her dark, calculating eyes and her neatly lipsticked mouth. She was dressed in a casual blouse and slack affair, and in her lap sat a stack of papers.

"You must be Leon Orcot then," she said, in a voice that was borderline sultry.

"Uh- yes. Who the hell are you?"

"Leon! For chrissake show some class!" His chief sounded desperate.

"Sorry, but I was called here for an emergency and," he gave her a quick one over. "She doesn't appear to need any attention at the moment."

"On the contrary," she said, standing. "I need quite a bit of your attention."

Her forward attitude made him stumble a bit. "I...what?"

"Considering I'm your new partner, I need to spend a bit of time around you to assess you and your tactics."

"My WHAT?"

"Settle down Leon," the chief said sternly. "It's been a necessity for a while. You haven't been acting yourself and you've been passing off cases to everyone else in the office. It's time you hunker down and do some work. The office thought that if you had a partner then maybe you'd focus more."

"But Jill-"

"Wasn't really your partner, Leon. She's PR. Agent Amara Wilson here has all the qualifications of a field agent, same as you."

Amara smiled and extended her hand. "I think we're going to get along famously."

He didn't take her hand. Her smile was just like the count's had been, a cat who had the bird trapped in its claws.

"I never agreed to this," he started to say. When the chief looked like he was going to bust a gut he continued, "But if you think that's what's best, then I won't argue. Wilson, you're more than welcome to accompany me to my desk and watch for the rest of the day. I have a few things I'm looking into at the moment."

She gave him the same smile and inclined her head. "I am delighted to hear all about your methods."

Something in the way she said it told him she wasn't talking about work.

* * *

**_Oh dear. Short chapter. And not even one line of smut. Guess the next chapter will have to be filled with crazy bedroom adventures. Amara is an OC. A persona created for the story's intended arc. You don't need to like her, you don't need to hate her, just put up with her, for Leon's sake. He's going through so much...Wonder what the count has to say about her? Anyone have ideas for sweets they want the count to eat? I'm thinking homemade caramel next...As always, your reviews are welcome and read with enthusiasm and joy! I do so appreciate knowing how you feel about what I are writing! _**

**_~M _**


	6. Ch 6: Melting Like Warm Sugar

"I swear Count, I wouldn't lie about this. How could I? A woman on a date with that dumb man thing isn't something I could dream up. I never thought it was possible."

D forced a steady hand to dish out the lunch time snacks, but he felt his lower lip quiver. "Thank you T-chan, but I'm sure you must be mistaken. You're right, there's no way a lady of class would fall for such a-"

"But T-chan's not telling you everything!" Pon-chan piped up. "Leon is handsome now! He's all dressed in fancy clothes, like suits almost and his hair is short! He still smokes though."

Leon in a suit? Hair cut? Was it true? Had a woman bustled in and changed him?

"You're looking a little green there count. Biscuit stuck in your throat?"

He sighed and began clearing away the empty dishes while restocking the clamoring young one's plates with more fruit. "Fine, T-chan. Just thinking. I had no idea the powers of a woman could change a man. Especially Leon."

He topped off the tea and went to the kitchen to get more. Lunch time seemed to be all business and no play ever since the detective had stopped coming around. He didn't know how he had done it before his visits, but it seemed like it never ended, always with an animal needing an extra cookie, or their tea was stolen. T-chan was a loud enforcer of the lunch law, which meant that no one left the table hungry and everything was eaten right there. Sometimes it didn't work that way, and D would find ants crawling over the remnants of a snack in some corner.

"Amber stole my cookie!"

"No I didn't! Jade's lying."

"I saw you take it, give it back."

"But Diamond ate it!"

"It's in your pocket, give it here you thieving scamp!"

D sighed again as he fetched another tray of sandwiches. It would be difficult to get everyone fed if the kids kept acting up. What he wouldn't have given for another body in the shop.

"Why don't you just ask him about it instead of sending us to spy on him?" T-chan asked when D resurfaced in the living area.

"I don't send you to spy!" he gasped. "I send you out for fresh air and to check the area for strays!"

"Yeah, around the police department and whenever you know Leon's getting off duty," someone snickered.

He was aghast. He really had let himself go that far. He sent his animals out on the pretense of getting out of the shop. They really did get cabin fever, and some, like Tetsu or Pon-chan, could be let out and they could watch themselves. Others he had to make do to let roam the shop, and even then sometimes that didn't work out well. He also told them they were looking to make sure no animals on the outside world were being treated badly, but in truth he just wanted to know what Leon was doing. If he was okay. It certainly sounded like he was doing fine if he was to believe that a woman was in his life.

"Count..." Tetsu approached him after the lunch crowd had settled down for their naps. It was custom for the children of the shop to spend the afternoon together. It gave the parents some down time, and allowed them to hunt and nap at their leisure. It kept them in good moods, and allowed them to be calm whenever he had customers at that hour. Though he usually never did, unless by appointment. His animals were cared for with all his heart. He wouldn't let a human take part of that care away.

Though he did severely care about Leon. He would never say it out loud. And he did his best not to think about it, because his animals had keen senses that didn't just apply to what they could see and taste. His moods affected the whole shop, and if he was brooding about Leon, they were sure to know about it.

Which was probably why Tetsu was talking to him. "Look," he began, clearly on edge about the subject matter. "I don't know what you feel for Leon. And I don't really want to care, but I care about you. If he means that much, why don't you go to him? You almost had him the last time he was here."

"Yes, Tetsu. I know. But it's beyond that now I'm afraid," he said, sinking down into a chair. The faithful Totetsu brought him a cup of tea and a bowl of sugar cubes. "I thought I simply wanted a new play thing, a toy to have around and keep me entertained. But it's more than that." He added sugars to his tea as he talked, hardly paying attention to the numbers. "I realize I could have any sort of human if I really got to it, but the one I want is Leon. It's primitive, I know, but he's the one I want, not just for fun, but for other reasons."

The tongs clinked against the bottom of the bowl. He blinked.

"Twenty two, a new record," T-chan laughed.

D took a cautious sip. "Oh dear." His face puckered.

"Too much?"

"Not at all! I'm surprised I hadn't been adding that much before. This is much better." He took another sip.

T-chan rolled his eyes. "Let me go out today. I'll bring you that stupid cop."

D smiled down into his cup. Then frowned. "But that woman..."

"If Leon's got a girl he'll tell you, but I'll bring him here so you can talk. Your moods are become darker, and I swear the lioness tried to stalk me the other day. It's not good for the animals, and its not good for you. Noticed you skipped your morning meditation again."

D shrugged lightly. "It's not a necessity."

"You almost sold Sylvester to a five year old."

Sylvester was the pet shop skunk. He was a suave thing, crafty and charming by trade, but could easily sweet talk his way into not having his scent glands removed monthly, which often caused horrible problems in the back of the shop.

D bit his lip. "Did I really?"

T-chan nodded seriously.

"Oh dear. A-alright then. I suppose talking to him would be beneficial. It has been nearly a month after all," he murmured.

"Wrong again, it's only been two weeks," T-chan sighed, rolling his eyes. Standing, he cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Seriously count, I'm going out right now. I don't care what the hell he's doing, I'm dragging his ass here to talk to you!"

* * *

"Ah, Leon, don't stop!"

He gritted his teeth, his hands curling into the sheets next to Amara's head, attempting to focus on the rhythm of his thrusts. Her hair, freed from its clip, tangled in his fingers. "Why the hell would I stop?" was the only thing he could think to reply.

Her eyes fluttered open but she didn't respond. Her legs, as fantastically curved as they were, were wrapped around his waist, completely ineffectual. Her nails were raking down his back though, and that was bringing him more pleasure than her seriously under lubricated areas. For once he was glad he was wearing a condom. At least he wouldn't have a raw dick afterward. He hadn't chalked sex with Amara up to be anything great. But he was hardly trying. His eyes roamed the room, his hips going at it without his attention, his dick not even completely hard, and she was still gasping and moaning like it was the best damn sex she had ever had.

She cried out a few more silly things, then completely faked her orgasm. He knew; it had happened before. She realized he wasn't going to hit her just right, so she lay there, writhing and praising god over and over as he forced himself to continue. He wasn't going to blue ball on her account.

"Almost there," he grunted. He focused on the pain lancing through his back from her nails. How delicious that would feel if they were deeper, welted from longer nails. He closed his eyes. Amara's dark brown eyes became green and purple. Her wavy, auburn hair became jet black and straight. Her little whimpers became higher pitched. She wasn't praising god anymore. No, she was calling his name in a different voice. One that brought him to full mast, and had him rocking his hips in hopes that his desperate dream would give him release. He wasn't having sex with Amara. He was in bed, in his fantasy, in the ever occurring dream he had, with D. It was so easy to imagine.

Amara helped out for the first time that night. Just as he felt like he wasn't going to get anywhere with his little daydream and now desperate thrusting, she dug her nails into his shoulders and let out an uncharacteristically high pitched wail.

It was Leon's turn to shout out. That wail coupled with the searing pain from her nails had him coming, and coming hard. He wanted D. He wanted him so bad it physically made him ache. The only way he found release was through Amara.

"That hurt," he heard her say.

"Sorry," he managed, before his elbows gave out and he collapsed on top of her, his head nestled between her breasts. The one thing he was grateful for, her giant, pillowy breasts. They were part of the reason he agreed to sleep with her. The other part being he hadn't gotten laid in months, and she wouldn't freaking leave him alone the entire two weeks he had known her. From her starting pick up line to the day before yesterday she was all hands and sexual innuendos. He had never met a more forward woman, and though he may have found it sexy at some point in his life, he didn't find it sexy in her. She wasn't unattractive all together, he thought as she stroked his hair. She just wasn't his type. But then, he had said he liked brunettes. And she was a natural one. She had great legs, a great figure all around, yet he just didn't get aroused.

She was also totally ineffective when it came to what he liked sexually. She used too much teeth for his liking, and was all about the yelling and thrashing. He didn't want all that, and he wondered what sort of man she had been with prior who had. Either that or she was a B grade porn star. That said, he had only got it up after she had torn up his back a bit. He didn't mind that he was cut and probably bleeding. It was the biggest turn on since the time he had gotten head in a crowded baseball stadium.

"Leon, were you regretting this?" she asked sharply. Everything about her was sharp and angular, except his resting place.

"Yeah, why?" He was just as sharp. The day before, he had warned her he wasn't sleeping with her because he was interested in her. He wanted a lay, and she was offering, and wouldn't shut up about it.

"Then why did you-"

"Already explained it." He got up. No sense snuggling if she was going to talk about stupid shit.

"You're so cold," she said, not without a hint of admiration in her voice.

"Just realistic," he said around the cigarette already in his mouth. "Want coffee?"

"Can't I have you again?"

"Not on the menu. Coffee or tea."

"You drink tea?"

He set the kettle on to boil. "Yeah." He wasn't really trying to be short with her, but he was seriously pissed at himself. He just wanted her out of his apartment now.

"You know last week when I started, I didn't think you were this kind of guy. Everyone at the precinct said you were crude, loud, and disgusting. But you're so...aloof." She was walking around the room wrapped in his goddamn sheet.

"I've changed."

"What changed you in so short a time?"

"I seriously doubt I need to tell you that."

"Come on Leon, were partners now," she cooed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I need to know all about you so I can look out for you."

He snarled softly. "Being my partner has nothing to do with my personal life. You can watch my back on the field just fine without knowing what the hell I drink in the mornings."

She withdrew, and the silence settled over them thickly.

"You really have changed, and I'm not sure it's healthy," she said quietly.

"You've only known me for half a month, what the hell do you know?" he snapped.

"Just that you're in serious denial over something and...Oh god." He turned; her eyes were wide and her hands were over her mouth.

"What?" he asked crossly.

"You're gay."

"What?!"

She was hastily pulling on her clothes. "I knew something was off! No man has ever not wanted a handjob in the company bathroom before, but you sure as hell weren't having one." He was shocked, it sounded like she was crying.

Rushing from the kitchen, he halted her in her mad dash around his place. "What makes you think I'm gay? The fact that I refused a handy after I had come back from a shooting? Amara, I had been shot at, chased around eight different blocks, and spent the past hour beating the guy senseless after he tried to come at me with his bare hands. What the fuck made you think I'd be in the mood?"

She stood in front of him, looking hurt and angry when she had no right being either. "That's not the point! The point is Jill was right. You've got the hots for that Chinese man. And you still slept with me! I should have known you were no good when you refused to take me to dinner."

"Jesus H Christ woman!" He seriously wished he could have a smoke. "Just a moment ago you were tossing your thanks into the air at god for me. If you knew I was no good, why the hell didn't you leave me alone?!"

"Because...because you were interesting! You were cold, unfeeling, I wanted to see if I could get in."

"You seriously have your priorities messed up," he laughed. "If someone is cold towards you, what do you think you could possibly do to break through that?" What he wasn't saying was that he had tried quite a few times with D. "I'm not your type, and you're not mine, I'll give you that. Sorry, but I warned you before this that I wasn't sleeping with you because I liked you."

"I thought you were lying."

"Are you really that stupid?" He felt a headache coming on. "Just...get out. Please. Let's keep this strictly business from now on."

She just glared at him for a moment.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just can't believe how selfish you are."

He lost it. "Selfish? How the fuck am I selfish? You burst your way into the department, get yourself put as my partner, then spend the first few days you have with me trying to get into my pants instead of learning the job. I've had to put up with your shit for two weeks. I think that's enough. All your whining, all your stupid pick up lines and your dumb baby voice. Why on earth would you think I'd like to hear my name pronounced with w's? Wewon is not fucking cute! And seriously, how much training as a field agent have you had? You don't know crap about guns, and you...oh, shit."

It dawned on him that he had been down that road before. Someone posing as something they weren't?

He wished he had his gun. "What are you?"

She gave him a confused look. "What do you mean, what am I? Are _you_ stupid? What I am is one very pissed off woman!"

He eyed her carefully. "I don't think I trust you."

She scoffed and put a hand on her hip. "I don't really trust you either. Now can I leave? You asked me to, and I'd really like to."

He moved aside so she could get to the door, but he didn't take his eyes off her. She sighed. "The one time I have your complete attention and it's not even when it counts. See you at the office I guess." She grabbed her purse and left.

When the door clicked shut, he sank into a chair. He had no idea what was going on in his life anymore. He was having feelings for the count. That may make him gay. She may be right about that. He didn't find her at all sexually interesting, something he would have no doubt kicked himself for months prior. He was sitting in an apartment that smelled of lavender and vanilla rather than smoke and gym socks, and he had no desire to smoke a cigarette.

"I swear that count has messed up my life," he grumbled, reaching for his cigarettes anyway.

His door burst open and he threw himself sideways at his nightstand to grab his gun. When he jumped to his feet, he was pointing it at T-chan, not a vengeful half demon, half woman.

"Goat?! What the hell?" he exclaimed.

T-chan growled at him. Then, to his surprise, sat down and gave a little bark. He didn't even know goats could do that.

"W-what do you want?" he asked. "Can you even understand me?"

It's tail wagged. He stood and turned to face the door.

"What does that mean?" he demanded.

T-chan snarled and made as if to advance. Then he backed up towards the door and looked at it, then back at him. It was obvious he wanted to be followed. And Leon was willing to go with him. God, was he willing.

He thought he could last. Thought he could quit cold turkey. But the count was too mesmerizing. He didn't care if he ended up being turned into a play thing. He just wanted him, and wanted him in every way he had dreamed about.

T-chan gave a warning growl.

"Uh- well can I put some clothes on?" His heart was hammering. "Wait, could I shower first?"

It looked like the creature rolled its eyes, but he sat back down while Leon scrambled to take a hurried shower and get into a pair of clean slacks and shirt. Not ten minutes later he was locking up and following T-chan down the stairwell and out into the street. If it looked odd to passerby, he didn't care. A man following a ridiculous looking goat creature into China town wasn't the worst thing that could happen.

"Think I should stop and get him something? I mean, this is the longest I've stayed away. I know it' s been weird...did he send you? Christ, why did I follow you?" As they neared the shop he began to doubt himself. T-chan picked up the pace, like he knew Leon was going to back out.

They finally arrived, Leon having bargained to stop at a small store to pick up some cookies by getting T-chan a rather unusual snack of a tuna steak.

T-chan growled at him as he hesitated at the top of the steps, then nudged his way through the door. Leon followed.

The cool air of the shop, the smell of the incense and animals, and of fresh brewed tea, nearly made him lightheaded with happiness. There was a crash of breaking china, and he looked up to find D staring at him with a mixture of delight and...horror.

"Uh, hey counts," he said nervously, holding up the box in front of him like a sugary charm. "Brought some cookies. How've ya been?"

"L-Leon!" The count dithered a moment before moving closer to him. "I...wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah, I figured as much," he grumbled. "Didn't really expect to be here either. You send your goat to get me?"

D blushed faintly. "I did no such thing."

Leon arched an eyebrow. "Really? Then he just decided to play messenger? Bring me here to you?"

"Leon, I just..."

"Okay, so I don't really have a problem with it. We need to talk anyways." He handed the box over, careful not to make any sort of contact with him. But he did stare a little at the counts hands. They had such delightful looking nails. Long and tailored, never painted, yet they had a smooth, pearly sheen to them. He really wondered how the count stayed so delicate and beautiful with all the animals he had to manage.

"I suppose a talk wouldn't hurt," the count sighed. "We did sort of leave on sour notes the last time you were here."

"Might have been my fault. But I'll just go ahead and lay the blame on us fifty fifty," he replied with a small chuckle.

D smiled shyly. "Okay. I can deal with that. Can I offer you some tea while we have this chat?"

"Sure. Got any of that Darjeeling? I really like that stuff. And don't stint on the sugar."

D looked like Leon had given him a free years supply of chocolate. "Of course! I'll bring it right out."

While he waited, Leon made himself comfortable. He was mildly amused that he had twice blown his promise to not return to the pet shop, or to the count. More amused that he was starting to enjoy little things that the count did. When D returned, they sat and talked for a little while, before somehow, Amara was brought up.

"T-chan tells me there's a new woman on the force. How is she holding up?" D asked innocently enough.

"Amara? Christ. Can't get her off my back. Though for a moment I thought I was going crazy. She doesn't strike me as the most normal of humans, and for a second I thought she might be, well, one of your creatures."

Leon missed the alarmed look D sent him, as he was busy digging in to the torte that was set out.

"One of...my creatures?" he asked lightly.

"You know. A man eating, giant bunny rabbit or something. That's the stuff you're into selling people, right?"

D huffed. "You know that's not true. I sell-"

"Hopes and dreams. I've heard your pitch like a bajillion times. Still don't believe it. Anyways, she's a bit of a bitch.. Won't leave me alone."

"Do you really want her to, I wonder," D murmured.

"What d'you mean by that?" he demanded.

"Leon, I can smell that woman all over you. It doesn't take a genius to figure out you've been sleeping together."

He felt his face ignite. For some reason it mattered that D knew, and bugged him. "It was just the once," he replied hotly. "And for your information, it wasn't because I even wanted to. I just wanted her to leave me alone. Think it worked, because she stormed out after calling me gay."

D raised his eyebrows. "That's quite the accusation. Did it come with a rebuttal, or an affirmation?"

"I'm not gay if that's what you mean," he snorted, gulping at his tea.

"Then what does that label what you feel for me as?"

"F-feel for you?" The tea cup clattered its way onto the table before he could drop it. He definitely felt something. But it was closer to embarrassment at being called out. "I don't know what the hell you mean."

"It's only been two weeks Leon. I haven't forgotten. I didn't think you would," he said quietly.

Some of the animals in the room began to chatter. He felt like he was surrounded. Of course he hadn't forgotten. The few moments they had spent, crushed against the kitchen counter, were what got him through the nights without having to resort to porn. Or Amara. Though she had wormed her way in by sheer annoyance and cleavage.

"I...haven't. But, that's not really..." He stumbled. There was no valid argument he could possibly make. The animals were crowding around him now, some curious, some angry. He gave D a pleading look, but he just stared patiently back.

"Fine. Fine. Of course I remember. And...I don't know what I feel for you. What I said last time was true. I think you see me as some kind of toy. Something you can gain. But I'm not. I'm a human. And a dumb one according to you."

D blushed a little but shooed the animals away, standing up so he could pry a snake from around Leon's leg. "I used to think that, I said. And... I really was out to get you. For a little while. I still might be," he added thoughtfully. "But not in the same way. This whole situation is quite peculiar to me."

"What situation?" He looked up at him.

D didn't return his gaze, but sort of stared at his knee. "Feeling...these sorts of things for you. For a human like you. Dumb, crude, and yet somehow bestial. Maybe it's that side of you I'm attracted to, but you're very much someone I care about."

"Care about? In what way?"

"Come now Leon. Don't make me spell everything out loud, that's embarrassing."

Seeing the count flustered did something to Leon's pulse. He reached out and took one of his hands. D didn't resist.

"Care about, care about?"

"Oh, for- yes, Leon. My word you are dense," he sighed. Though after a moment a smile tugged at the thin corners of his mouth.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Well, I guess I can't deny it, but I feel the same way. The past two weeks I've been kind of a little bitch. Ignoring this place and you. I thought if I didn't come back, you couldn't trap me. But you succeeded anyways."

D smiled and a moment later was seated comfortably on Leon's lap. He didn't know how it happened, but he wasn't complaining. "I thought I might. I have to say though, what I had intended for you was much different than what I feel may happen now."

"Really? Care to share?" Leon asked, running his hands down the count's lovely silk robe. It was the color of the ocean in the darkest of storms, bordered with silver, with wisps of white cloud drifting over the material.

"I'd love to. But perhaps over dinner?"

"That sounds great." Leon accepted without hesitation. If it was a trap, and D didn't give two shits about him, he doubted in his mind he would have said no anyways. The trap had been set with the most tempting of bait.

Above him, D smiled.

* * *

**_Ahhhh, so I am sorry. It's been a while. A big long while. For which I apologize from every crevice of my spleen. And the only sexy times in this chapter are not the good ones. I'm not trying to be cruel. Life happens though, and that's all I'll say so...if you forgive me, I'll post the next chapter very quickly. And it will have sexy things in it. Thank you for the lovely, yummy ideas for sweets! I'll be sure to incorporate them. I hope you enjoy._**

**_~M _**


	7. Ch 7: Salty Sweet

D wasn't sure if it was nerves or the scent of the offending woman all around Leon, but dinner was hardly the romantic affair he had anticipated. It may have just been in his mind, as the detective seemed unaware of the tension D felt suffocated by. Leon was definitely the most animated he had been in a while. He chatted on about how Jill was doing, and even made mention of T-chan at one point. D had to ask to repeat himself.

"I said, it's a little strange how well trained he is, even though he's the most bad tempered thing I've ever encountered. I mean, christ, D! He chews on anything that gets in the way of those fangs." He laughed. Then paused, giving D an odd look and asked, "You feeling alright?" With his coffee cup halfway to his lips, one eye brow cocked so very quizzical, he looked good enough to eat.

"I'm fine, just hungry," D insisted hastily, piling more ravioli into his mouth. "Go on."

Leon simply shrugged and continued prattling. The ravioli at Iscotti's was always delicious, but it tasted little more than adequate that night. D was after something far more sumptuous. The aforementioned thing was chuckling at something he had said, to which D gave a polite little laugh in response, all the while watching his mouth. The thought of his detective kissing that woman made him feel a little queasy.

"So, ah, Leon," he said, putting down his fork. "I don't mean to pry, but will your lady friend be upset that you came out with me?"

Leon scoffed. "Hardly. And even if she was, I don't really give two shits. She was honestly the worst partner I could ever ask for, and I've had a few. She didn't know guns, she was constantly attempting to get me to sleep with her, and she was utterly self obsessed. Honestly in the end, I figured she was some man eating demon who wanted my soul or some messed up shit like that." He grinned, but D felt there was some underlying sincerity to what he said, and that caused a minor twang of alarm to run through him. He would have interrupted to ask about this woman's demonic tendencies, but the look in Leon's eyes stopped him.

"The only reason I did end up sleeping with her was, because, um..." Here he faltered, and D watched his composure shift slightly towards uncomfortable.

"Because?" D asked softly.

The cop looked down at his empty plate. "Because it was the only way I was going to satisfy my craving for you."

D gripped his fork a little tighter, taken aback. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Leon sighed and dropped his napkin on the table along with a few dollars for a tip. "I'll pay up front. Why don't you go get your coat?"

Slightly miffed at the dismissal, D did as he was told, gathering up Leon's jacket for him as well. When he met him in front of the restaurant outside on the busy New York street, D felt oddly shy. So many people were passing them by, unaware that there was something happening between the two of them, or that there was anything there to begin with. Leon was staring at him with something he never imagined he would understand; he looked away from the intensity of his gaze when it proved to be too much.

"Come on. Let's head back to the shop before I explain anything. It's not really fit for public." The taller American held out his arm.

"Oh, why thank you my dear detective." Laughingly he accepted, wrapping his own arms tightly around Leon's.

They walked like that the entire way back to the shop, all four blocks, without once breaking contact. Leon kept up a steady stream of conversation, mostly gossip, that kept the mood light and almost affectionate. D felt cherished in ways that he never thought he could feel. Such a public display of affection he had never known. And never would with many of the people and animals that he was around all the time. A little frightening, but completely incredible, the feelings he had towards Leon were undeniable any longer.

"Sorry to cut that short," Leon said when they were inside the shop and settled onto the couch together. D felt color seep into his cheeks; the detective had taken his hands.

"Detective...what's going through your mind? You're being awfully cryptic. What did you mean, you only slept with her to satisfy your craving for me? I'm not exactly a chocolate cake," he said with a small laugh.

Leon sighed again. Then in a fluid movement he let go of D's hands and had enfolded the count in his arms.

"Exactly what I meant. I've had a craving for you ever since I started coming to this shop." Leon's lips tipped up. "And you're right. You're no chocolate cake. if I had to choose, you'd probably be some kind of fancy ass fruit tart. With tea."

D couldn't help but chuckle at the lack of eloquence in the complement, and rested his hands on Leon's shoulders, smoothing a hand down over his arm. He felt at ease and comforted. Something he could easily get from one of his animals to be sure, but this was different. This was what he had been craving.

"I see. Well, would you like to know what I think you would be?" he asked, gazing up through his lashes at the detective. His advance did the trick; color crept into Leon's cheeks.

"Something delicious, I hope," Leon managed.

"Oh, I think you'd be quite delicious," D murmured softly, sliding a hand up his leg. He felt the muscle underneath the denim twitch; Leon gasped in surprise at the touch. D bit his lip. It was delightful to feel his response. Animals always reacted with trust when he approached them; Leon's reaction was laced with desire and anxiety.

"Expensive too, probably. I'm classy stuff," Leon chuckled a little nervously, and D felt his hands slip down to squeeze at his waist. His entire body went hot. Whatever was happening to him, whatever he had wanted, he was finding in Leon's arms. It felt invigorating.

"Yes, you'd be perfect. Something anyone would covet for themselves." He pressed a little closer.

Leon's eyes went dark. That close, D couldn't smell a trace of cigarettes on his breath. Instead he smelt of mint, and his clothes of fresh detergent. It was incredibly intoxicating.

"Don't say cream puff. That's got to be the least manliest..."

D pulled Leon's head down and kissed him, reveling in the shock that jolted the detective. Leon's mouth was immediately soft, hot, and open for him. His pulse jumped, heart giving sporadic thuds in his chest. All Leon did in protest was groan, then his arms were wrapped tight around D's waist.

It was even better than the kisses they had shared in the kitchen. And it more than made up for the sudden emptiness he had been left with when Leon disappeared that night.

"D." Leon broke away to nuzzle into his neck.

"Not a cream puff," he huffed, clutching fistfuls of his shirt, feeling a bit dizzy from the cop's kisses.

"Shut up. Not what I was going to say," he growled, pressing a fevered kiss to the side of his neck. "This is real, right? What's happening between us? This link, or bond or whatever it is? I just..." He pulled away to look D right in the eyes.

D was certain the stunned look on his face was due to how D himself must look. His eyes felt hot, and he was quite flushed.

"Leon, you don't even have to ask. Is it not apparent how I feel about you?" he asked, moving his hands back down to the man's thighs. "I mean, it's clear how you feel for me."

"Not the point. I've known. I've had dreams about this. I've just been so damn difficult and confusing," Leon said, hastily moving D's hands away from the bulge in his pants. D laughed.

"As have I. Leon, I'm not trying to play coy. And at this moment, I don't feel like talking. Which according to you is a big deal."

"Yeah but, ah. Oh Christ." Leon reared up with a moan. D had succeeded in getting his hands on him, massaging him.

"I never understood jean as fabric," D murmured, caressing the material that had tightened noticeably under his hands. "It's so constraining. Hardly lets one breathe easy."

With a gasp of a moan Leon grabbed D's arms and sank his teeth into his neck. D mewled in delight, squirming his way onto his lap. Leon lifted his head to have his bottom lip caught in D's teeth, suddenly moving far from passionate and into primal. D growled a little in his throat, feeling himself become farther detached from everything he had ever taught himself to be. Poise meant nothing. Tranquility didn't exist. Leon's hands, squeezing him tight, his tongue and teeth that were ravaging his own mouth, those mattered. He kissed the detective with every ounce of desire he had, which proved to be too much. Leon was reduced to panting for breath by the time he could pull himself away and let his head fall back.

"You got a bed in this place?"

"In the back," D said, pressing firm kisses down Leon's throat. "Why?"

He was lifted into the air, bride style. "Leon! What are you doing?"

"Taking you back there. Unless you want this to happen on your freaking couch."

D felt himself blush. "W-well no I suppose not. What exactly is going to happen?"

Leon just looked at him as he pushed in D's bedroom door. His eyes, smoky like a sky blurred by rain clouds, said everything.

"Wow. Nice place. It's definitely you."

He didn't have time to respond. Leon had hardly glanced at anything as he bypassed all the decorations and made straight for the large, canopied bed. Sprawling out on it, he took a moment to close his eyes and luxuriate in how grand it was.

D ran his hands over the silky bed covers, then over the detective's less than silky, but still delightfully soft, hair. "Isn't this a magnificent bed? It took forever to get here. I ordered it from the orient."

"Mmhm. I really only care about the guy who sleeps in it though," Leon said, rolling over onto the count with no further comment. The next few moments passed in silence, broken only by Leon's grunts as he tried to get D's robe off. D just laughed and undid it himself. Bare before the detective, he felt deliciously vulnerable. He could do whatever he wanted, and D would let him. Anything but undress him, it seemed.

"You really have no knack for this sort of thing, do you?"

"Shut up," he growled, moving his hands up D's legs. His hands felt fantastically large and firm, and he stifled a mewl of appreciation. But Leon was the one who shivered.

"Your skin is so smooth and cold," he moaned. D watched his eyes travel from his legs, which he knew were pale as new snow, to his groin.

"You know, I never imagined you with anything between your legs," Leon commented.

"Oh?" he chuckled. "And why is that?"

"It seemed...dirty. And I was almost positive you'd have lady parts instead of a dick. You're not exactly throwing testosterone around." As he spoke, Leon's hand slid up to wrap around him. With a tiny gasp, D curled up, feeling his toes curl as well. He had never, ever been touched by human hands in that way.

"Leon..." His voice sounded hoarse. "Y-you're not disappointed, are you?"

Leon scoffed, adjusting to a more comfortable position on his stomach. Forsaking words, he let his mouth say everything silently. His tongue snaked out and dragged along the shaft, right up to the head, where he placed a small kiss. D quivered and made unintelligible noises; nothing in the world compared to how Leon's mouth felt on his skin.

He left tiny kisses on the insides of his thighs, moving back to completely swallow him. D moaned lightly, slipping his fingers into Leon's hair, scraping his nails across the scalp. He had never been aroused more in his life. Excluding the time he thought he was going to be able to procure a griffin. He let out a breathless laugh, which caused Leon to halt.

"Did that tickle?"

"No, merely thinking of something funny. Please, continue."

"You know, you could say that a little sexier," Leon said, and he sounded a bit put out. D looked down at him, mouth set in a grumpy pout, and wrapped his legs around Leon's torso.

"I could, but where's the fun in that? I want you to work for it, my dear, talented detective." He put an extra purr in his voice. One that caused Leon's mouth to go slack. Seizing his chance, he had the detective on his back, rearing over him like a lion over his chosen mate.

"I've glimpsed a pleasure I never thought possible," he said, deftly undoing the button on his jeans. "And I hardly think it necessary to rush. We have all night. I intend to use every last ray of moon light to enjoy you."

The end of his sentence rendered Leon stark naked. Every mental image he had conjured vanished. Heat spread through his every limb at the sight of him, fully aroused, narrow hips; the lines of his groin were accented by the shadow and moonlight mixed.

"You are marvelous in your manhood, Leon," he breathed, bending down to place his lips softly over the swelled head.

The noises he illicited were deliciously animalistic.

"Oh, stop. D, stop, stop! I'm not gonna last long enough for your damn moon rays at this rate." His face was taken up in large, hot hands. The poor cop looked ready to burst.

"I'd be fine with that. I'm sure with your recent diet changes you would taste very sweet."

"Well we found what you suck at. Dirty talk is not your cup of tea, count." Leon pulled him down, pressing their bodies together with his hands, stifling D's outraged cry with his lips.

"But if you want this to last all night," he scolded, "you gotta go slower."

D pouted back at him. "Throwing my own words back at me. How wicked, detective." He kissed him, moving his body sinuously against him. The friction between their bodies felt gratifyingly electric.

"I've never met a human with such yummy skin," he said, rubbing his cheek against Leon's chest, giving it little nips here and there. "You're smooth and firm in all the right places."

The laugh that Leon gave was throaty. Suddenly he was flat on his back again, this time it was Leon rearing over him, grinning.

"You really know how to push a guy." He had his pants in his hands and was rummaging in the pockets. "I wanted this to last all night too, but I really don't have a choice if I want to give you a good time, you know?"

"I-I'm afraid I don't," D said rather simply, watching as he pulled a glittery silver square from a back pocket. "A condom? Oh." It finally dawned on him.

"Too close to take it slow now, counts." He was wearing a wolfish grin as he expertly slid the condom on.

It was infuriating to admit, but D found himself in the same mindset.

"I suppose there will always be next time for hours of torture," he said, attempting to not sound as excited as he was. But Leon must have caught it; he winked.

Leon leaned down to kiss him. Hot, hungry kisses that had D clutching at his bare shoulders for support. Without warning, fingers were pressing into his mouth. Almost mindlessly he sucked on them, wetting them with his tongue while enjoying the soft panting as Leon watched.

When they were replaced with Leon's mouth once again, D hardly paid attention. But a sharp sensation caused him to cry out a moment later; Leon shushed him with a small kiss.

"It'll get better," he assured him, his fingers pressing up into him firmly but in a way that more shocking than painful.

"How do you know?" D gasped, writhing under his gentle but penetrating actions. "I thought you were..."

Leon turned bright red. "Well, yeah, but I mean, you get curious sometimes..." He trailed off when D made a shrill noise and arched back, eyes tightly closed, mouth trembling.

He had done something, something with only his fingers, to cause him to feel unbelievable. "Leon," he moaned. "I think you're right. It's much better." He opened his eyes in order to wrap his legs around the detective's waist.

Without another word Leon removed his fingers. D yelped aloud as Leon slowly pressed himself inside where his fingers had just been. It hurt that time; jabs of pain lanced down his legs and up his spine. But along with the pain came a strange, satisfying sensation that told him he didn't want Leon to stop. So he wrapped his arms around the detective's neck and bit him savagely on the ear.

The groan that came from his detective's throat was low and hoarse. Leon began to thrust hard against him, his arms tangled around D's body, which pressed down into the mattress with their weight. D bit his own lip to stop from screaming. The pain was there, but so was the other, infuriatingly pleasurable feeling that he so craved would reach a climax.

"Your nails, down my back, please D..."

D choked on a small gasp and did as he was ordered, relishing in how servile he felt to Leon's throaty begging. Leon cried out and arched up, a look of sheer pleasure on his face. His breath hissed out; D could feel the welts already forming.

"Sorry," he began to say, but Leon fell onto him, grinding himself into D, kissing him fiercely. He dug his hands into D's sides, moving against him for all he was worth. D no longer felt any pain. It was replaced with an urgent need for something. Something that came when one of Leon's hands took hold of him and began to match the rhythm of his thrusts. He felt so hard it was almost painful again. But it didn't last.

Just as Leon caught his lower lip in his teeth, D felt himself orgasm. With tiny cries of delight, he reached the climax he never knew he was capable of, Leon's hand emptying him right onto his own chest.

It would have been embarrassing, but it looked as if the sight only turned Leon on more. D felt him grow hot all over before he pressed himself down onto D's trembling body, hips rocking erratically.

"I'm close," he gasped. "Just a little more D. D, you're everything to me."

D remained silent, fighting to catch his breath that had been taken away by Leon's sudden declaration, but responded by dragging his nails as hard as he could over Leon's back again.

Warmth filled D up a split second after Leon shouted his name and strained against him. He pulled out and fell on top of him, unmoving, just gasping and panting for breath.

"Leon," D whispered softly, running his fingers through the detective's sweaty hair.

"Yeah?" was the short winded reply.

"You're everything to me too."

Leon's heavy breathing quieted. Pushing himself onto his elbows, the detective gazed at him levelly and for once, D couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Slowly he pressed a small kiss to his forehead. "Can I stay the night? I don't think I could manage to walk out of this bedroom."

A little confused, D nodded. Leon yawned heavily and rolled off him to stretch. An instant later, he was snoring.

Propping himself up so he could gaze at the disheveled, sleeping cop, D had to smile. If he had to learn to master the art of talking dirty, then he would definitely have to teach Leon the ways of the attentive mate.

He pulled the large, downy comforter over them both, locking in the warmth of Leon's body underneath as he curled up against him. It would be different, to sleep next to something that wasn't hairy or didn't have paws.

He figured it'd be easier to wake up next to Leon than it would be a hungry bear cub, at least.

* * *

_**Silly Count. Dicks are for dudes. What? I know I used the excuse life happens last time, but boy howdy has it happened in big ways this time. But hey, hey! It's the smut chapter, it's the chapter that makes this story rated M, so it's worth the wait, right? ...right? **_

_**In all seriousness I am very sorry it took so long. Part of the problem was how to freaking address something like this. I wanted it to be spot on. So thank you for your patience, and hopefully your judgment won't hurt too much.**_


End file.
